You and Me
by DaretoMove23
Summary: A short one shot between Nathan and Haley after the end of 5x17.


**Title: You and Me.**

Summary: A short fluffy one-shot set just after 5x17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Tree Hill

Author's Note: I havent been around for such a long time! I am so sorry, but this is a short one shot to try and win back any people that may have crazily liked some of my stuff. So enjoy this and if you have time leave a little note, thanks.

* * *

Dropping down onto the plush mattress, Haley ran her hands through her hair, sighing heavily. Letting out a huge yawn she just realized how tired she actually was, but she knew that all the essays regarding their topic of 'Achievement' really needed to go back to her students- and they weren't going to grade themselves. Reaching over for the large stack of essays, her reading glasses and a red pen, Haley yawned again but smiled once she realized whose paper was on the top; 'Quentin Fields'.

Nathan padded down the hallway towards the bedroom, after sneakily removing the webcam from his mum's room and tucking Jamie's fallen duvet back onto the bed. That kid always had a habit of fidgeting and moving in his sleep. Entering the room, Nathan assumed that Haley would still be awake – the light was on and he supposed she would be marking papers. However upon going into the quiet room, he smiled at the scene in front of him. There in the middle of bed, was Haley, sprawled out between papers and books. Her reading glasses had fallen back onto her forehead and one of her hand was still holding a thick red pen while the other absentmindedly rested on Nathan's pillow – gently caressing it. Nathan grinned; even in her sleep she was still so affectionate.

Reaching over her sleeping form, he collected all of her things and placed on the bedside table next to her. Putting the papers back in the order they were in, he couldn't help but grin proudly at the paper that had been marked – Quentin Fields: A. Nathan then gently removed the glasses from her before kissing the spot where they had just been. He knew that she didn't like to sleep in her normal clothes, but he really didn't want to wake her, he could swear to God that she was an angel.

So, removing his clothes and just left in his boxers, he scooped his sleeping wife up and went with her under the covers, wrapping an arm around her and just as he got settled he was sure that he had successfully managed it without waking her up.

"Hey you."

Nathan smirked, grinning in the dark as Haley turned in his arms to face him, plopping a chaste kiss on his lips before attempting to pull away. But Nathan had just tasted his wife, her scent, her smell, and now there was no way he could let one kiss be enough. So pulling her back to him he quickly moved to kiss her, prying her mouth open with his expert tongue, as he hands slid up her top and caressed her smooth skin. Letting out a satisfied moan, Nathan snaked his fingers up towards Haley's bra clasp, but before he could get to his destination, a lift shove made him pull away.

"Alright mister, you're done getting a free make out pass- and that's only for tucking me in." Haley smiled, moving one hand to cover Nathan's smirk.

"Oh please Hales, you know that I don't need a pass to make out with you, all I'd have to do is this…"

"Watch it Scott. Don't think that you could win me over so easily with a few kisses and copping a feel!'

Nathan raised her eyebrows for a second, silently challenging her. But before Haley could open her mouth and make her snide comment Nathan's lips were kissing down her neck, his arms tightly wrapping around her back and effectively locking her to him. Rolling them over, he ran a hand through her hair as the other cupped her face, stroking her smooth cheek. Letting out a content sigh, Nathan quickly moved away, looking at a very confused Haley.

"Oh sorry, what was that you were saying Haley?"

Haley let out a laugh, before lifting a hand to gently slap the cocky look off her husband's face.

"Hey! I give my beautiful wife the best making out she's ever had and yet this is how she repays me? Though really Hales, if you're going to slap me I think we could wait until things have got a little more naughty don't you?" Nathan added, raising his eyebrows at his blushing wife, who still lay trapped underneath him.

"Fine, fine. You win!"

Happily laughing and throwing a mock fist into the air for triumph, Nathan pulled his wife over so he was lying on his back, with Haley draped across his bare chest. Placing a soft kiss there, Haley rubbed a hand over his knuckles, while their legs tangled and rubbed together for warmth.

"So how was your day?"

"It was okay I guess, I mean apart from me walking in on my mum flashing the webcam."

"What?" Haley laughed, slapping Nathan's hand.

"No seriously Hales! I was actually blind for 10 minutes; I swear I could not see anything." Nathan shuddered for emphasis.

"Well. That's…worrying! Why the hell was she, you know, showing her female parts to a webcam?"

"Haley, she wasn't flashing the webcam alone!" Nathan chuckled. "She's apparently met some dude on the internet. They're arranging to meet soon."

Haley scrunched her nose up in a way that Nathan thought was adorable. "That's gross Nathan! I don't know what's worse, the fact that your mum has been flashing some person on the webcam in our house, or the fact that you walked in! Don't you knock? Or better yet, why wasn't the door locked!"

"Oh trust me Hales, I already took the webcam out her room and at the same time I quickly fixed her lock so that it actually does its job and locks. You think I want to put myself in the position that I could be forced to see that again? Ergh."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on Nathan's face as he described his terrible event earlier that day.

"Hey, maybe that's why Deb's been so happy lately, though I got to say I don't like to know the details about your mum's romantic life. I mean, I've already been exposed to too much – your mum making out with that creepy clown at Jamie's birthday party!"

Nathan pulled a face; he definitely needed to have a chat to his mum about her love life, or rather, the less of it he knew the better!

"I'm lying in bed with my incredibly hot wife, who by the way is so overdressed, and yet we're talking about my mum's love conquests."

They laughed at the thought, before Haley sat up and pulled off her top and skirt- leaving her in a lacy black bra and panties.

"Better?"

All the air had been knocked out of Nathan when he marvelled over his near to naked wife, his eyes taking in her gorgeous body. He swallowed a couple of times before managing to croak a reply.

"Much."

Haley giggled as Nathan lunged towards her, pinning her down underneath him again, and assaulting her plump lips with his smouldering kisses, while his hands roamed around her bra clasps, wanting to rid her of the devious item of clothing.

"You're right Mr Scott, talking about you mum was not good, I mean I think this is a much better way of spending out time together right?"

"You are damn right Mrs Scott, this is so much better. Just you and me."


End file.
